A bulldozer is a crawler (continuous tracked tractor, bulldozer crawler tractor) equipped with a substantial metal plate (known as a blade) used to push large quantities of soil, sand, rubble, or other such material during construction or conversion work.
The bulldozer may be equipped at the rear with a claw-like device (known as a ripper) to loosen densely compacted materials, or a winch used for towing, etc. The term “bulldozer” is often used erroneously to mean any heavy equipment (sometimes a loader and sometimes an excavator), but precisely, the term refers only to a tractor (usually tracked) fitted with a dozer blade.
The ripper is the long claw-like device positioned on the back section of the bulldozer. Rippers can come as a single (single shank/giant ripper) or in groups of two or more (multi shank rippers). Usually, a single shank is preferred for heavy ripping. A multi-shank ripper may be deployed and used for light ripping operations. The ripper shank is fitted with a replaceable tungsten steel alloy tip. The ripper is used to break the ground surface rock or pavement into small rubble easy to handle and transport that can then be removed (so grading can take place). With agricultural ripping, a farmer breaks up rocky or very hard earth that is otherwise unploughable (in order to farm the land). With oilfield ripping operations, the multi-shank ripper is used to rip small areas of hard packed dirt, roots and stumps, etc.
The winch is a hydraulic-powered rotating drum with a wire or rope cable positioned on the back section of the bulldozer. The winch is used for towing or pulling. Fairlead rollers are attached so the machine can winch sideways (if desired).
An example of the bulldozer is the CATERPILLAR (TRADEMARK) Model D7 bulldozer that is a large track-type tractor designed and manufactured by CATERPILLAR Inc., and is as a bulldozer equipped with a detachable large blade and a rear ripper single shank ripper attachment. The CATERPILLAR Model D7 bulldozer is equipped with a large blade, a rear multi-shank ripper attachment or a rear winch attachment.